Two Systems
by Victorisham
Summary: Ebona and Marfil, two warring siblings, end up in Angel Island after a fight. Will they get back to their homeland?Or will they perish(Ch. 4 now under construction)
1. First Appearence

.Ebano Del Sistema,Marfil Del Sistema, and all other non-Sonic the Hedgehog characters copyright to me. Sonic characters copyright to the Sonic Team, so don't walk up to my door and sue me.

Ch. 1

First Appearances

The Master Emerald shifted in it's hold. Echidna guards turned their heads, than shift them back when they realized nothing had happened. The Master Emerald suddenly emitted green rays of light, lighting up the Hidden Palace zone with a shining green aura. Then, the light died down.

The guards opened their eyes, staring at the emerald as it stopped shining completely. It's core suddenly started to turn different colors, from a dark green to a black, where the blackness started crawling along the sides of the huge emerald, enveloping it in cold black. Instead of a green glow around the room, the light was black, darkness hanging on the walls. The guards tried moving, but something had paralyzed them.

Fear.

For on top of the emerald, two figures were being materialized. One emitted pure light, showing a pure white Echidna-girl, a white dress dripping down to the ground. The other was cloaked in a black cloak, buttoned up and hiding what was under. He was an Echidna, too, but was showing pure darkness, face cloaked by the cloak hood. As soon as the two figures appeared, they disappeared to other sides of the Angel Island.

The guards watched as the Master Emerald slowly returned to it's normal green glow, lighting the place up as if it had never been in darkness.

AN:YAY! First chapter on ! First, very very short chapter. I WILL DO BETTER!


	2. Ebano is Awakened

Disclaimer: Sonic-the-Hedgehog characters: Sonic Team.

Non-Sonic-the-Hedgehog characters: me.

Now I'm obviously not going to get sued.

Ch. 2

Ebano

Ebano Del Sistema groggily opened his eyes, only to have silt falling into them. He quickly closed his eyes; trying rubbing them, trying to get the dirt out, but he couldn't move his hands. When he breathed, no oxygen came to his lungs. Ebano felt the weight of layers of ground on him. Ebano opened his eyes again, and saw dirt Ebano would have yelled out if he had enough oxygen in his lungs to do so. Ebano finally managed to move his hands, shoveling at the dirt, trying to get out of this underground prison. His hands had unusually large claws, sharp, but not good for digging.

Finally, a crack of light shined through a hole in the ground. Ebano started opened up the hole a bit more so he could get through, taking a few breaks to rub his eyes of the silt and dirt that had gotten in them. Ebano finally managed to open the hole enough for him to get out, and immediately saw trees. Trees sprouted everywhere, blossoming in the spring heat, apple trees holding small, green apples, too bitter to harvest yet. The trees made a canopy above Ebano's head, not letting Ebano see the sky.

Most of Ebano was covered in dirt and silt, but his eyes were now clear of such matter. His hood was down, revealing his red eyes, tinted with yellow. Where was he? His surroundings were unfamiliar to him. He wasn't in Omanai any more, that was for sure. In Omanai there were no trees, just dead bushes and sand so hot by the blistering heat that you could make your feet sign with pain just touching the sand. Also, there was a pond. There were no ponds in Omanai, only the occasional dried-up river. This new place was much different than Omanai.

AN: Another chapter. Another short chapter. Ger....why must I make short chapters? I will explain the short-chapter-ness once I find out.


	3. Marfil is Awakened

Sonic Characters-Sonic Team.

Other Non-sonic characters-Mwah.

Ch.3

Marfil Del Sistema

_Light. I need light._

Marfil thought, moving her hand around. She felt grass, not the dried-up grass from her home land, but fresh, smooth grass in a paradise. Had she died and gone to heaven? Marfil opened her eyes, squinting as rays of light probed her darkened eyes. As her eyes gradually became used to the light, Marfil moved her head around.

Trees. She only saw trees. Not dead, but alive and fresh. It wasn't heaven, Mhe most beautiful way.

It was all very real. She stood up; wiggling her fingers to make sure nothing was broken. Marfil sighed; taking steps forward to start and walk any way that seemed trusty, hoping she didn't walk into anyone that would hurt her.

AN: I hope it seems longer, Microsoft Word isn't agreeing with me today.


	4. Ebano and the Rat

A/N: I'm sure everyone knows that all Sonic Characters belong to Sonic Team, Sega, and who ever made them. And I'm sorry for adding in those 'Echidna' guards in the first chapter; back then I knew little about Knuckles and him being the last Echidna. Excuse my mistakes and I'll get on with the story.

Ch. 4

Ebano had been walking for ages now. The sun filtered through the trees and harmed not his back, but distracted him from the darkness of the trees. He had soon gotten lost in the forest, in her mind he had counted how much times he had stumbled on roots, nearly fallen in a river, got attacked by bugs, and gone in complete circles, but had soon lost count from doing those things so many times. He finally got tired and sat down on a tree stump to rest his legs. He traced his finger along the many lines of the stump as he pondered what he was going to do. Should he move on out and try to get at least some where on this place, or stay and wait for something….anything.

Almost as soon as he had thought that thought, he heard something rustle in the bushes. He stood up and walked over to the bush, eyeing it suspiciously as the rustling thing hesitated, sensing the suspicious Ebano walking closer. Ebano reached out a hand to try and grab the thing in the bush, which let out a little yelp and leaped backwards out of the bush.

It was a rat. A rat which was quite large, but still small enough for Ebano to pick it up by it's tail and lift it up only a few feet from his face. He inspected the rat, which was making hopeless attempts to squirm from Ebano's strong clutches. It had fur of milky white, with grey splotches long his back and front. It had black, beady eyes, which were facing towards Ebano.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A rat. And a sneaky one, too. You were following me, weren't you?"

Ebano hissed, holding the rat close to his face. As much as the rat squirmed, he couldn't escape the powerful Echidna's claws. Finally the fur ball spoke, in a high-pitched, quivering voice,

"V-very, very sorry, your Echidna-ness, I w-was only following orders…"

Ebano growled, letting the rat drop to the ground, in which it bowed deeply.

"Very many thanks for sparing me; I shall be on my way now!"

He squeaked quickly, but before he could scamper away, Ebano stepped on the rat's tail, causing the rat to squeak in pain from having his tail squashed.

"I still haven't forgiven you for spying on me, you dirty little sneak. Who gave you those orders, squirmy one?"

The Rat squeaked, and he opened his mouth to explain to Ebano everything…

A/N: Oooo, cliffy-hanger! It isn't going to get better, because the next chapter is about Marfil, but anywhom, feel free to give ideas in you're reviews! Anything above criticism –cough-flames-cough- is spat on, used for toilet paper, and hanged proudly in the Hall of Shame.


End file.
